Happy Campers
by CanadianKickshipper
Summary: Don't you just love the smell of sweaty teenagers in the morning
1. Suprises and Free Rides

_I woke up sun seeped through my blinds glistening off my hair as i slipped into my slippers and walked down stairs for breakfast. My mind was scrambling for the reason why i set my alarm so early. Then i remembered when i noticed the brown haired boy sitting right across from me with a crazy grin that could make any girl's knees buckle._

"Oh my gosh Jack i forgot!" _I shouted and ran up the stairs. Rudy made us sign up for a youth camp to further develop our social skills, all thanks to Jerry and Eddie who got beat up because they were throwing Falafel balls at a bunch of 5th graders. So now thanks to them i have to load a bus with a bunch of kids i've never seen before on the first day of summer vacation. Also i have to deal with a bunch of girls falling over Jack, not that i`m jealous but i don`t want to be trying to talk to him and being interrupted. So here i am drying off and attempting to find a single lone positive out of this whole situation and there he is sitting at my table downstairs probably playing video games with my little brother and letting him win. I decided to wear some jean short-shorts and a light yellow tank top. I was hoping the seats weren`t leather on the bus or i would burn. I grabbed my Bag that i pre-packed. I walked down the stairs and Jack looked up from his seat on the floor and looked slightly dazed but recovered and jumped up immediatley. He waved good bye to my parents and held the door as i hugged them._

"After you my princess." _He said while sweeping his hand in a joking gesture. Which caused my thoughts to erupt into a wave of overly thought out remarks. _

"What your not carrying me?" _He laughed, i noticed a slight twinkle in his eye and before i knew it i was being carried piggy back style through the streets of seaford._

"Jack, put me doen everyone is staring." _I shouted at him as he laughed and chanted. _"All hail Princess Crawford." _I finally gave up and he shut up but continued to carry me. The sun was coming up through the trees as we walked along the sidewalk towards the bus station Rudy told us everyone was meeting at._"So Kim, are you excited?" _I saw my oppurtunity and leapt to the ground smiling as he frowned._

"Oh you poor baby. Don't worry you will have lots of time to snuggle with me after all this is a 3 week camp." _I noticed his face expression change and i blushed realizing what i had just said. _"Or we could cuddle right now."_ He said_ _grabbing me in a bear hug and lifting me up bridal style and carrying me right into a crowd of people. I looked over noticing that this was the bus stop and Jack seemed to notice too as everybody turned in our direction. Thankfully Milton, Jerry and Eddie were here to cause a very good distraction fighting over one of Milton's moms vegetable cookie which even though the boys thought were disgusting they did happen to be the only edible thing obtainable to them without commiting a crime._

_Jack shifted his gaze over to me. He giggled. _"Everybody thinks your weird now." _He whispered in my ear. _"What you are the one that screamed lets cuddle right now." _I said a little bit to loudly as every camper looked over at me and Jack again. I noticed the girls checking him out and occasionaly giving me a one over. Feeling very uncomfortable i turned to Jack who smirked at me. He was staring at me and immediatley shifted his gaze away from me. I noticed an angry look in his eye. His stare was enough to make every girl in the parking lot freak out as much as when somebody wins a Ikea gift card. _

"What's wrong Jack?" _I asked. _"Those guys over there are checking you out." _I glanced over to see three ackward guys stumbled to act cool as they noticed i looked their way. I wonder why Jack was so angry it's not like any of those guys were any kind of threat to me. I placed a hand on him._

"Don't worry Jack you don't have to be jealous." _I teased him. _" What i'm not jealous i just didn't want them making a move on you or anything." _He immediatley said. Before i could reply the bus's doors opened and Jack grabbed me leading me to the back of the i walked through the isle of the cooled bus i noticed Jack was gripping me by the hand and every other girl on the bus seemed to notice it too. Jerry and Milton were sitting together across from Eddie who was sitting beside some guy that they were talking to before they entered the bus._

_I sat next to Kim on the bus obviously taking the window seat. _"You ever hear of ladies first?" _She commented with her hands on her hips. _"I figured such a strong beatiful girl like you could handle yourself." _She smiled. _"You are such a flirt." _She giggled and sat down, i slipped my arm around her. _"Is that why you have such a big crush on me or is it because i am such a gentleman?" _She laughed and i got lost in her eyes, her perfect face and her smooth voice that i could listen to all day. She looked at me and smiled. I snapped out of my daze and ackwardly laughed. I looked out the window an noticed that we were driving by a forest and there was a slight clearing and i noticed a lake. The water glistened from the morning sun._

_The bus abruptly came to a stop. I woke up and noticed Kim's head on my shoulder. She woke up and seemed to notice it too. I looked out the window to see a Campus like place. It had a field a path to the lake. What seemed like an entrance to a hiking spot. There was so much to take in. A short enthusiastic man stood up in the middle of the isle._

"Hello everyone. May you please follow the signs matching your group colour." _I looked out the window to see all the different signs Yellow, Green, Red, Blue, Purple, Black and Pink. I remembered that at the registration the sign-up lady had given me a green shirt.I got my luggage and walked towards the building that the signs were pointing too. Me and Kim seemed to be Green. I walked into the building. It looked like a gymnasium, it had a stage though. I sat down on the ground leaning against the back with Kim. A girl stood up with a green shirt. who was ushering the other bus's in walked up to the front._

"Hello everybody and welcome to Camp." _He announced and the gymnasium exploded with sound as the three hundred or more kids applauded._


	2. Warm Welcomes and Sneak Attacks

_In the midst of the noise i was attempting to focus on the scedule for the first week. We were supposed to be filling out and finding our rooms which were seperated by colour, gender, age and then they would tell you to find a room without more then four people in it. Me and Kim walked up to the guide who told us each where we were supposed to go. I hugged her and i could feel the heat from her cheeks as she blushed uncontrollably as other campers seemed to notice, not wanting to let go of her i had to tear myself away from the sweet smell of her hair which smelled like strawberries. I hesitantly pulled away waving good bye and striding off towards Eddie, Milton and Jerry. We signed in under a large eating area with large wooden poles holding up a large canopy. We walked up to a tall girl with red hair who had on a red shirt, she was wearing sunglasses and jeans which no doubt she regrets._

"Excuse me um we forgot which way it is to the green boys rooms we need to hurry and get a room." _I asked her. She looked at me and smiled. _"Sure i'll walk you there." _She said and gestured for us to follow her._

"What's your name?" _I asked attempting to make small talk. _"Kendra, you can call me Kenny, your name is Jack right?" _I looked at her puzzled. _"The other girls were talking about you." _Still puzzled i asked. _"So Kenny is this your first year?" "No i was here last year. Well this is it bye Jack." _ She waved bye as the other boys looked at me. _"What?" _They looked at me then all mumbled _"Nothing." _I shook my head and entered the large building which looked so out of place. The entrance led into some-what of a lobby. With red carpet and tann walls. Their were dark brown couchs which kids were resting on waiting for their room-mates to find their way into the large plaza. Their was a large staircase that led to a hallway. The large hallway had twenty rooms then in the end their were other staircases leading to the other two halls. We entered an empty room and closed the door behind._

"Nice." _Jerry commented as he put his stuff down and sat down on one of the four beds. I sat down next to the window bed and Milton closest to me with Eddie furthest. I noticed a letter which read._

**Dear Male Green Campers,**

**This is your dorm room for the next three weeks. If you look out of the window you will see the Female Green Dorm about 500 yards away. Each day you will meet for an hour and a half to practice the days activity. The voted team captains will decide who will participate in each event. Your Colour's councellors will announce the event.**

"Hey guys we have free time." _Jerry announced. I took that as an opportunity to go see how Kim was handiling herself. Considering it was only 10 am and we had to meet the other Greens for lunch at 12:30. I walked across the grass smiling at whoever made eye-contact with. I walked into the lobby as head's turned my direction one of the counsellors with a smile plastered on her face pointed towards the stairs. _

"Room 61." _I smiled and thanked her puzzled why everyone knew me and who i was looking for. I quickly hopped up the identical staircase and knocked on room 61. I could hear whipering and footsteps. A girl with brown curly hair opened the door and smiled._

"Hi, is this Kim's room?" _I asked as the girl nodded shyly and opened the door. I walked in and Kim was sitting cross-legged on her bed talking to two other girls. A brunette with straight hair, her fore-head was brimmed by her perfectly cut bangs that hid half of her eyes. Beside her was another Brunette who seemed to of not noticed me._

"When i first saw with that guy i was thinking you two are for sure dating i was thinking you two are like so- _She was cut off by Kim who waved at me. They all smiled._

,"Hi Jack, oh this is Brianna." _Pointing at the hyper-active one who grinned and waved winking at Kim. _"Hunter and Jade." _She said pointing to Hunter the one in the corner and Jade the shy one that blushed when i looked at her. They both waved._

"Hey, you guys know what the activity is for today?" _I asked and Brianna quickly replied. _"Nope i dont think they tell is until lunch, it would probably make more sense considering then they could have us all in a group." _She said so fast i barely understood her. I was just about to open my mouth and reply when Kim ushered for me to come outside with her. I could hear hushed whispering from the others. _

"So how are the boys doing?" _She asked non-chalantly as we walked down the stairs._

"They are probably out exploring or something." _I replied noticeing we were walking on somewhat of a hiking trail. The trail took a sudden drop and we were inclosed in trees. There was a near creek which i could hear. We continued on our path staring at the sheer beauty of the trail. We crossed a small bridge over the creek. There was a bench on the side of the trail. Then we cam into a clearing by the lake. We sat down on the edge of the Shore and dangled our feet in the water._

"This camp is actually pretty cool." _She said quietly smiling,_

"I'm happy as long as i'm with the ones i care about." _I smiled and looked into her eyes, we both were getting closer. I saw my chance and reached out and threw her in the water. As she was falling she grabbed my ankle and i was launched in with her. We laughed and played in the water and we were just getting out when we noticed three kids sitting on the shore watching us._

"You kids have fun." _I waded over to them. _"You want to join." _The look in Milton's eyes when he realized he had his scientific calculator in his pocket. I grabbed Jerry and Milton's legs and pulled them in but i couldn't grab Eddie as he got up to fast. A flash of blonde appeared and he was launched into the water. Nobody noticed the figure watching from a distance._

**SSooo what do u think. i would like to thank Ethylene for letting me borrow the idea tht was an amazing idea by the way :) Dont worry nothing too much will happen just slight hints about the plot. plz review about the ending i really want to know what everyone thought**


	3. Hormones and Sore Cheeks

_I went back to my dorm to have a shower not wanting to smell like a lake. I turned on the hot water scrubbing my long blonde locks. I jumped out of the shower wrapping a towel under my armpit. I was brushing my hair on the bed when i heard a knock at the door. Looking through the hole i noticed it was Brianna. I opened the door and she barged through red faced._

"What's wrong?" _I asked puzzled as i continued to brush through my hair._

"See for yourself." _She said while guiding me to the window where i spotted Jack with a red haired girl, they were sitting on top of a picnic table. I saw her head snap back in laughter as she reached over for Jack`s phone obviously putting her number in it. _

"Who is that girl?" _I asked letting the jealousy seap through my voice glancing over to the two noticing the distance between them was getting smaller._

"That's kendra, or as we like to call her the Boy-burgular. She steals somebody's Boyfriend every single year, last year it was Hunter's." _My mind swirled as i noticed them walk away and i stormed into the bathroom as the others walked in obviously with the same story. I thought of ways to get Jack's attention maybe flirt with him a little bit. Wait, what am i doing I'm obsessing over this one guy that probably doesn't even like that girl. I got dressed and walked out not even noticing i picked out the best looking clothes i could find. I wore whit Jean Shorts that i wore when i went with Jack to the beach and a tight floral tanktop that i topped off with white sunglasses and flipflops. When i came out the girls were all conversing amongst eachother. They all stopped and looked at me until Brianna broke the silence._

"Good idea make him want, you know boys can't resist a girl when she looks hat and plays hard to get." _She was silenced by a knock on the door. I opened it and there was the certain brunette that was causing my grief. He stared at me looking over my tanned legs not being able to resist his male needs. I coughed and his head snapped up with a slight reddish tinge that slowly faded on his cheeks as he rubbed the back of his head nervously._

"Hi Kim, um i was wondering if maybe you would like to um go grab a seat at the lunch table. You know because lunch is starting." _He stuttered and looked down at the ground nervously looking up as i opened my mouth to give an answer. _

"I still need some time to get ready why don't you go save me a seat." _I smiled accidentley batting my eyelashes as he blinked realizing that i had just said no to him. He mumbled an okay and attempted to put on his award-winning smile. I turned around feeling slightly guilty. The girls had smiles plastered across their faces. Now all we need is for you to flirt with him at lunch and he will be wrapped around your finger. I looked out of the window at the Jack who was dragging himself along as girls waved at him, He lifted his hand up and shook it as if he was attempting a wave for the first time. _

_I walked through the field into the large picnic table which reminded me of the cafeteria where i first met Jack. I ignored stares keeping my eyes on the prize as Jack looked up from his iphone and smiled. I returned it as i jogged over to where he was sitting._

"So what's on the menu today?" _I asked as i sat down across from him._

"I think we are having stew or at least that's what Kendra said." _I remembered the whole reason i was doing this and i felt some of my confidence leave me._

"Sounds good." _I smiled at him, he smiled back but then his head snapped up as i turned my head and directed my attention to a red head. She walked up to Jack and instead of sitting next to him she opened her arms for a hug. Jack hesitantley stood up and hugged her as her head was facing me she gave me a death glare._

"So Jack do you want to come play a game of teatherball with me?" _She asked him in a nasaly voice._

"Sure, can Kim come?" _He asked as she looked down at me as she frowned then turned back to him._

"Fine hopefully we get back in time because if we dont have a spot at a table then we will have to sit on the ground." _She motioned for us to come along._

"I'll stay you two go." _Jack said motioning for us to go as he sat back down and both of our faces instantly turned back into frowns. Not wanting to look rude i started walking as she followed. Once we took the bend i felt a sting on my cheek._

"What was that for?" _I asked as i reached up to touch my cheek._

"I know that you and Jack have been through a lot with your stupid karate, but you stay away from him." _She whispered in my ear and i pushed her away._

"Or what?" _I shouted. She stormed off gladly in the opposite direction we came._

_I went back and ate lunch with Jack just as we were about to leave an asian man with glasses stepped on top of a large table. He had a green shirt on indicating he was a counseller._

"Today's challenge is going to be a trust challenge. You must guide your partner through a race. There will be an elimination round in an hour so sign up with your partner of opposite genders if you want. Oh bring your bathing suit."

_Me and Jack looked at eachother and we both jumped up racing to the sign up sheet._

**Okay how was tht chapter, i tried to make some things clear and yes kenny is crazy but she WILL get crazier. thank you for all the reviews and sorry for the late update no promises on the next update bbuttt maybe it would inspire me to write quicker if i got lots of reviews.**


End file.
